Enemies to Friends to?
by BloodFire101
Summary: It is well known that Draco and Hermione have always been enemies but what happens when they grow up? Draco ends up working with Hermione and situations blur the lines slightly... When you have overcome your differences and become friends, what's next?
1. Chapter 1

Enemies to Colleagues to Friends to…

**Right then! Firstly, I'd like to say thanks for reading and that I hope you like the story. Also, I'm sorry if someone has already used this idea, it just popped into my head! Constructive criticism would be great as this is my first story and all. Just so you know there will be slight swearing in this story, so you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that, my dear readers, is J.K Rowling. All the characters used within this story are hers BUT the plot is mine! All mine! Ha ha ha ha haa! **

…**. Sorry about that. On with the story! **

OH! Before I forget:

_**Bold italics are thoughts **_

_Normal italics are exaggeration_

**Bold is author notes (usually at the bottom of each chapter)**

Hermione… 

"Are you telling me, that I just walked through a place dangerous enough to kill us both, for nothing?" I yelled at the blithering imbecile before me, not breaking eye contact. I, Hermione Granger had just been to a place even worse than, dare I say it, _Azkaban_!

Draco Lucius Malfoy (the blithering imbecile) didn't even cringe at my yelling (maybe I'm not as intimidating as I thought) and put his hands behind his head as he lounged even further in his chair. "Yeah, pretty much. So, go on. Shoo." He waved and grinned.

Wait, maybe I should rewind and let you know exactly how I ended up in Malfoy Manor, arguing with Malfoy himself. Well, arguing between the two of us is nothing new as we were complete enemies in our Hogwarts years. He was so full of himself and his _pure blood _and I was one of the only people that could outsmart him and basically bruise his ego. Actually, I distinctly remember breaking his nose when I just couldn't take his idiocy anymore and punched him. Ha, that was great; he screamed like a little girl. Anyway, after he joined our side for the War, he decided to become a healer and he just had to be put in the same ward and given the same rank as I was. Therefore, I had to tolerate him and work with him, despite my protests… He wasn't that bad actually, polite and had a considerable knowledge of potions and whatnot. I still do not like him though; he is still an infuriating pest. So now we are colleagues. The place I had visited was an old witch's village in which an amazing healing potion was to be found BUT Malfoy, the prat, deliberately sent me to the wrong village and nearly got me killed in his amusement. Hate him. Anyhow, now you know the background, let's continue…

"You bloody bastard." I turned on my heel and opened the heavy door. "You bloody selfish, pompous bastard. I wish I'd never met you, you _deatheater_." I hissed the word.

Before I knew it, I was against the wall of Malfoy's study and my arms were above my head, my wand on the floor. Malfoy was holding my wrists tightly and as I looked over his shoulder to see that his own wand was on his desk. Would he curse me non-verbally? His grip was strong on my wrists and he was close enough for me to feel his hot breath on my neck. His grey eyes flashed pure anger and something else which I couldn't understand.

"Granger, I can take the insults and witty comebacks, even the brilliant hexes you throw at me but I _will not _take you accusing me of something I am not." He growled and tightened his grip.

I winced but kept my cool. What did he mean that he wasn't a deatheater? "Right then," I began calmly, "Three things. One: let go of my wrists, you're hurting me." I waited until he complied and then continued, "Two: thank you, my hexes are quite brilliant aren't they? Anyway, three: what do you mean you're not a deatheater? Didn't you get the dark mark? Hasn't Voldemort recruited you?" I watched him wince at the name.

He sighed and rubbed his temples as he sat on the sofa by the fire. "Weren't you leaving?"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "Look, Malfoy, you may be an insufferable prat, but you're not stupid. You cannot seriously expect me, Hermione Granger – the bookworm as I'm so famously called, to not enquire further when one tells me an interesting piece of information. Now, tell me, you know I can handle; I'm a Gryffindor, we're known for our bravery." I sat next to him.

He chuckled and looked at me. "You Gryffindors. You really want to know?"

I nodded even though I wasn't completely sure. "Go on."

"They wouldn't let me in because…" He mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"They what? Malfoy, speak louder."

"I already told you."

"Malfoy."

Granger." He mimicked.

"Malfoy, just tell me the rest of the goddamn sentence!"

"Okay! They wouldn't let me in because… I'm in love with a mud-muggleborn."

**Well then! That's my first chapter done! Tell me what you think! I already has majority of the story drafted up so I just need your constructive criticism and reviews! Good or bad, I don't mind, just remember I'm new at this so go a little easy on me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two now! Sorry that I've taken so long to update, I've just had so much revision to do! Oh, well, school is school…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never have, unfortunately never will… **

_**Bold italics are thoughts**_

_Normal italics are exaggeration_

**Bold is author notes**

Hermione… 

I burst out laughing. "Phaa! Never in my entire life did I ever think that Draco Malfoy would fall in love with a girl who belongs to a status that he's been insulting since day one! Wow, I need to meet this girl!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Nice to see you enjoying this, Granger." He commented dryly.

"Why, thank you, Malfoy."

"It's Draco; and you're welcome… Hermione."

I froze and stared at him, confusion clearly written across my face. "Malfoy, why are we on first name terms now?"

Suddenly, the dying embers of the fire in front of us became very interesting to him and he muttered, "I thought that there's no point in using our last names now that we are working together now."

I scoffed; the answer was plausible but obvious that it wasn't Draco's real answer. _**Wait, did I just call him Draco? What is wrong with me? Oh well, I suppose it's not that bad, I mean, I'm thinking it, so he can't hear me. **_"The real reason, Draco." _**Dammit! **_

"I swear, you know me better than Blaise." He told me, a smile on the edge of his lips.

I pushed back the foreign effect his slight smile had on me and replied, "Is that a good thing? I mean, we have been enemies for Merlin knows how long."

"Just over twelve years." He informed me solemnly.

_**Wow. We've been fighting for twelve years. **_That is hard to believe, considering how close we had been talking for that past ten minutes. I sighed and stood. "Well; this has been fun and all but I'd better get going. Got a long journey ahead of me. See you." I half-heartedly waved and headed for the door.

I heard him stand up as well before he grasped my wrist. "Wait, Hermione. You can use the Floo. I mean its cold outside."

I spun around and nodded. "Thanks, Draco." _**Dammit, I said it again! **_

I was standing in the fireplace when Draco leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Hermione." He whispered in my ear whilst I was in shock.

I heard myself utter my address and vaguely remembered walking into my living room to find Ron sitting there with Astoria Greengrass, poring themselves over some Auror work.

I blinked when I heard some laughing and focused my eyes on Ron, forcing myself to forget the burning sensation on my cheek.

I walked up to Ron and Astoria and kissed Ron on the cheek lightly, after whispering a greeting to him. I smiled at Astoria and went into the kitchen, my mind heavy with questions.

_**Why in the entire world did he do that? What is going to happen tomorrow? Why did I like it? **_

Suddenly I heard more laughing from the living room and I bit my lip. Astoria had been staying over a lot later recently and Ron didn't seem to mind whatsoever. They were always working and I found it hard to spend time with Ron sometimes. A logical part of my mind would tell me to be suspicious but I know in my heart of hearts that Ron would never do that to me. _**Would he?**_

I sighed exhaustedly and popped my head out of the kitchen door. "Would you guys like anything to eat?" I asked politely, watching as neither one of their heads rose.

"No thanks, Herms!" Ron exclaimed.

I hated that name: Herms. I used to tell Ron continuously not to call me that but I gave up when we had another huge fight over it. It wasn't the first and it hasn't been the last. Whenever we had an argument, I had gotten used to the sound of Ron slamming the door shut and the coo of Hedwig as she tapped on my kitchen window, handing me another letter from Harry, blaming me for the entire fiasco. When I'd disagree, Harry would shake his head and convince Ron to take me back. Yes, I said _convince_; Ron would run away at the first signs of commitment.

I grabbed a packet of instant popcorn and headed to bed; the two of them would be up for a while and I wanted to get a few chapters of reading done. I made my way up to my room and got ready for bed. I settled into the right side of the bed, the packet of popcorn forgotten on the bedside table and I hugged my pillow, closing my eyes and hearing Astoria's whimsical laugh before I shut my eyes, eager to escape into my dream world.

**That's chapter two done! I'm sorry that these chapters are short but I think I should warn you that the chapters are not going to be that long! They are going to be longer that this but not that long… **

**Review please and thank you so much for reading!**

**Hope to update soon! **


	3. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter!**

**Hi guys… I have bad news.**

**I'm stopping the story. I know I haven't updated in months it's just that I have had exams to revise for and I've still got more! I know that it seems like I'm giving up but I'm not; I'm just stopping this story. I'll write more; I have tons of ideas… just not for this. **

**BUT any one of you are welcome to continue the story if you'd like! Just message me or review on this authors note! **

**Please don't hate me – I have just lost inspiration for this story! **

**I'm sorry!**

**Sharan **


End file.
